


Love Is.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Once again, inspired by a Stevie Nicks song.  Christmas after Apocalypse.





	Love Is.

A year has passed since Mallory saved the whole world from the apocalypse. From Michael. Michael was now dead and there was no one else who could hurt them anymore. For the past months, the coven has been growing. All the girls were ok, everything was normal and no one knew what really happened. Well…except for Cordelia.

Mallory couldn’t keep it anymore since Cordelia knew something was going on. From the moment Mallory stepped on the academy, Cordelia knew she seemed familiar. And she wasn’t wrong. Mallory ended up telling her everything that happened. How Michael ended with the world, how he became the Antichrist, about the Outposts, how Cordelia sent Mallory and Coco undercover, how the girls died except for Madison, Myrtle and Cordelia, how Cordelia had the chance to reunite with her beloved Misty and how she sacrificed herself for everyone.

Cordelia had to go outside and cop with what she now knew, she couldn’t believe it. After giving it a few more thoughts, she told Mallory this was staying between them and no one could know about this.

After that night, Cordelia couldn’t stop thinking about it. Mallory was the reason of so many things. She saved the world, she killed Michael, she stopped the apocalypse, she brought Madison and Misty back. _She brought her Misty back._

The thought of Misty being gone for so long, broke Cordelia’s heart because that meant that even in that timeline, she wasn’t able to bring her back. But thanks to that boy, she had the chance to reunite with Misty. Did she tell her how she felt about her? Did she mention how much she cared for her? Were they able to talk? Were they able to spend some time together?

Thoughts kept Cordelia awake all night, making her think that even then she had a chance but it seemed like she had to throw it away because she sacrificed herself so Mallory could become the Supreme and save them all.

This could encourage Cordelia to tell Misty how she really felt. She had a chance. Misty was back and safe with her. She was here. They were both alive. This was her chance. It was time to get those feelings out and throw the fear away.

********************

Cordelia walked to the kitchen to find all the girls having their last breakfast together. All the girls were leaving the academy to go back to their families for Christmas. It was still November, but Cordelia thought it was a good idea to give them a rest from their lives here, after all, she never got that chance. Zoey, Misty, Queenie, Mallory, Madison and Kyle were the only people who would stay with her in the academy. Cordelia smiled as she thought of many things to do.

4 hours later, the house was empty. Zoey, Queenie, Mallory, Madison and Kyle went shopping to find more decorations for the house and to find the perfect tree. Misty decided to stay so she could help Cordelia find some old decorations on the old boxes who were hidden on her closet.

Of course Cordelia didn’t mind. She thought it was the perfect moment to slowly let her feelings out and tell Misty how she felt about her.

 _“Oh Miss Cordelia, look at this! This crown is beautiful! We can put it on the front door.”_ Misty smiled at Cordelia as she held it on her hands.

Cordelia turned to Misty and smiled. _“It’s perfect.”_ She kept looking through the boxes to find more things. She knew there was a box that had some more decorations.

 _“Y’know…I never really had a real Christmas. Ma was always out tryin’ to us some food to eat in family but…it always ended up in fights.”_ Misty sighed. _“Every year, I asked Santa for the same…to keep my family together and happy.”_ Misty looked at Cordelia who was already staring at her.

 _“You…believe in Santa?”_ Cordelia asked slowly not really knowing if she still believed in him or not. She didn’t want to ruin it for her.

 _“Whatcha mean by that? Of course I do!”_ Cordelia opened her mouth but she couldn’t find the right words and she got nervous until she heard Misty laughing. _“I’m kiddin’, Delia. I stopped believin’ in him since I was like 7. My cousins told me all ‘bout it.”_

Cordelia nodded and chuckled nervously. She felt her face burning as Misty’s voice stuck on her head for calling her Delia. It was rare when Misty called her Cordelia or Delia without the Miss. But Cordelia loved it.

_“Well…in my case, I found out when I was 4.”_

_“That young? Why?”_

Cordelia sighed and turned to face Misty. _“Well…I heard my mother asking someone to go buy my gifts. After Christmas day, I asked Myrtle about it and…yeah, that’s when I knew.”_ She shook her head. _“It wasn’t a big deal really. At first it was, but then it was just…something that had to happen after all.”_ She turned to the boxes.

Misty nodded. _“So…ya spent your Christmas here?”_

 _“Yup. Not the first years but after joining the academy, I stayed here with Myrtle while everyone went back to their families. I won’t lie, I did feel jealous but…I couldn’t do anything about it.”_ Cordelia chuckled and smiled when she finally found the box she was looking for. _“Come here, I want to show you something.”_

Cordelia sat on the floor followed by Misty who sat beside her. At first Cordelia felt chills ran through her body but calmed herself down. She cleared her throat.

 _“One year, Myrtle and I decided to do some decorations for our own. We thought it was going to be better than buying new ones.”_ Cordelia handed Misty a tiny ornament and smiled. _“I made this one.”_

Misty chuckled. _“It’s a witch.”_ She grabbed it carefully. _“It’s beautiful, Miss Delia. Ya took your time makin’ this.”_

Cordelia laughed. _“Yup, spent a whole day. I was so proud of it.”_

Misty couldn’t help but notice every detail about the little witch. The hands, the face, the clothes, even the blue eyes and the blonde hair. It was beautiful. Cordelia stared at Misty and smiled. She looked so beautiful and so into it.

 _“It’s yours now. I want you to have it.”_ Cordelia smiled.

Misty looked at Cordelia surprised. _“W-What? Really?”_

Cordelia chuckled and nodded biting her lip. _“Yes, Mist. I want you to have it. I know you were decorating a little tree by your own in your room so…I want you to have it so you can put it there.”_

Misty smiled and hugged Cordelia tackling her to the ground. _“Thank ya! Oh my god, this is so beautiful, Miss Cordelia. Ya make me so happy.”_

Misty pulled away and stared at Cordelia who was under who and breathing heavily. They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Misty decided to lean down. Cordelia’s breath hitched when she saw Misty so close to her face and-

 _“Cordy! Swampy! We are home!”_ Madison sang as she closed the door.

Misty and Cordelia jumped apart and both blushed. Misty stood up and gave Cordelia a hand to help her. Cordelia took it and stood up, smiling at Misty.

 _“Well uh-, thanks Misty for helping me. Gotta take the box downstairs so we can start decorating.”_ Cordelia smiled nervously.

 _“Yeah I uh-, I’ll just go leave this in my room. See ya!”_ Misty smiled and ran to her room, closing the door behind her.

Cordelia took deep breaths and then sighed, touching her chest and feeling her heart pumping faster than ever. _Thanks Madison._

********************

 _“So…what exactly are you looking for, Mist?”_ Mallory asked as they walked around the shopping mall.

_“I wanna buy Miss Cordelia somethin’ special. Somethin’ I know she’d love.”_

_“Well…I know something that would make her very happy.”_ Mallory whispered as she laughed and covered her mouth.

Misty looked at her. _“What was that?”_

Mallory looked at her. _“Oh! Nothing! That is really nice you want to find something special for her.”_ She smiled and Misty nodded.

_“I mean…I don’ know. I can’t afford something expensive but…I want somethin’ beautiful.”_

Mallory couldn’t help but smile at this. She knew how much Cordelia meant to Misty and she knew Misty would do anything to make Cordelia happy.

_“Well…I know someone from here who works in a jewelry. Maybe she can help us and it won’t cost you much.”_

_“Jewelry?”_ Misty tilted her head.

_“Yeah…maybe a necklace. Or a ring. You know…something she can always have with her. Because I’m sure she won’t ever want to take it off.”_

Misty smiled and nodded. _“Alrigh’, I like the sound of that.”_

 _“Misty!”_ Mallory grabbed her hand to stop her. _“Can I ask you something?”_

 _“Sure.”_ Misty smiled as she waited for Mallory to ask her.

Mallory smiled. _“Do you feel something for Cordelia?”_

Misty looked at her with wide eyes and opened her mouth to say something but nothing could come out. _“I-I…what? Mallory, I- no. We talkin’ ‘bout Miss Cordelia. Our Supreme. Our-“_

 _“Misty.”_ Mallory looked at her with a grin on her face.

Misty sighed. _“Is too obvious?”_

Mallory nodded. _“Kind of, yeah.”_ She chuckled. _“But hey, don’t worry, there’s nothing wrong about that.”_

 _“I just…I bet she doesn’ even like me. Why would she? I’m just a swamp rat after all.”_ Misty shook her head and looked down at her hands.

Mallory shook her head and took one of Misty’s hands. _“Mist don’t think like that of yourself. We both know that’s not true. And…who knows…Cordelia could feel the same.”_ She smirked as she saw Misty looking at her again.

 _“Ya think so?”_ Misty smiled.

Mallory nodded. _“I know so.”_ She smiled and giggled. _“Come on, let’s go buy her gift. If we don’t get home before 5, Cordelia will kill us.”_ They both chuckled and walked to the next store.

********************

 _“Alright girls, it’s almost midnight! Before we open the gifts, I just wanna say how thankful I am for each one of you. You guys have been a big support for me and I have nothing more than love for you. I’m so happy we can spend this day together as a family.”_ Cordelia smiled.

 _“We love you, Cordelia.”_ Zoe said as she walked to Cordelia and hugged her tightly.

 _“Yeah, we all do. Even if sometimes you’re a pain in the ass. But not as much as Madison is.”_ Queenie, along with everyone, laughed at her comment.

Madison rolled her eyes and huffed. _“As much as I hate to admit it, yes, we love you, Cordy.”_

Cordelia smiled at her knowing exactly what Madison felt. _“Alright, who wants to be the first?”_

 _“Me!”_ Malory raised her hand happily and stood up to grab her gifts.

After a while of giving and opening gifts, everyone was showing them or just admiring it, feeling happy for what they have received. Misty stared at them and sighed happily. Never in her life she thought she would be this happy again, she felt the happiest around this people. Around her family.

Of course she loved all the gifts she received. She appreciated how much effort they put on choosing something for her. But of course Cordelia knew best. Cordelia gave her a record of all the songs of Stevie including Fleetwood Mac, a sweater of Stevie, a floral shawl and some new rings.

Misty was waiting for the right moment to give Cordelia her gift. She wanted the moment to be special. She had finally decided to tell Cordelia how she felt. Even if the Supreme didn’t feel the same, she wanted her feelings to be out.

Zoe walked to where Misty was, sitting beside her and smiling. _“You ok, Mist?”_

 _“I am. Just uh…thinkin’, but I’m happy.”_ Misty smiled.

Zoe nodded. _“What is that little box you have there?”_

Misty looked down at her hands who were playing with said box. _“It’s Cordelia’s gift.”_

 _“Why didn’t you give it to her?”_ Zoe furrowed her brows and understood. _“Oh ok. I get it.”_

_“Ya don’ think is weird?”_

_“Why would it be?”_

_“I dunno. Me liking the Supreme?”_

_“Really just liking?”_ Zoe smirked.

Misty chuckled and gave Zoe a slightly punch on the arm. _“Ya know what I mean.”_

Zoe chuckled. _“No, it’s not. I think it’s sweet and nice. You make Cordelia happy. I think you’re the only one who really knows how to put a smile on her face. Not that she’s not happy or something but…you know what I mean.”_ She smiled. _“Go for it, Mist. You’ve been losing time and…I think it’s time for you both to be happy.”_

Misty smiled. _“Thanks, Zoe.”_

 _“You’re welcome.”_ Zoe caressed her hand before standing up and clearing her throat. _“Well, I don’t know you guys but…I’m actually pretty tired and I wanna go to sleep now.”_

 _“I second that!”_ Madison stood up and grabbed her gifts.

Everyone started grabbing their things and saying their goodbyes. Mallory turned to look at Misty and winked at her, smiling after it and leaving with the rest. Misty chuckled and shook her head. She turned to see Cordelia who was picking some of the remained paper wrappings.

_“Can I help ya?”_

_“I’m ok, Misty, I’m actually done.”_ Cordelia smiled as she turned to see Misty.

_“I can help ya with your gifts.”_

Cordelia looked at them and nodded. _“Alright. Thank you.”_

 _“No problem.”_ Misty smiled and grabbed their gifts, walking up the stairs to Cordelia’s room followed by the older witch.

As soon as they got to the room, Cordelia closed the door behind her. _“Are you tired?”_

The younger witch shook her head. _“Not really. I’m real full for all the food I ate.”_ She chuckled as she sat on Cordelia’s bed.

Cordelia chuckled and sat beside Misty. _“Did you enjoy it?”_

 _“I did. I don’ think I’ve ever been this happy.”_ She smiled and stared at Cordelia who was staring at her with a smile on her face while also biting her lip.

Cordelia nodded. _“I’m glad.”_

_“Miss Cordelia…I do have a gift for you.”_

Cordelia raised her brows. _“Really? You didn’t have to, you know?”_

 _“I know but…I wanted to wait cause um…it’s kinda special for me.”_ Misty smiled and pulled the little box out of her pocket. She sighed and looked at Cordelia who was still staring at her with a curious look. _“Ya’ll probably hate me after this but…I can’ really keep it to myself anymore.”_

 _“Misty-“_ Cordelia grabbed her hand. _“I will never do that. Not in a million years.”_

Misty smiled and chuckled nervously, feeling tears forming on her eyes already. _“When I came to this house the first time, ya received with open arms even if you didn’ know me that well. Ya saw who I was, but ya didn’ know me completely. Then we sent time together in the greenhouse and we started to get to know each other and…I truly loved those moments with you. I knew in that moment that I wanted nothin’ else but to make ya happy.”_ She smiled.

 _“Every time I saw you, I felt these…tingles in my tummy. I didn’ know what they were. I was scared at first cause I felt them every time I was near ya or looked at ya, even when I heard ya beautiful voice.”_ Misty chuckled and shook her head while biting her lip and looking down at their joined hands. _“I wanted to know what I felt, I tried reading books, I tried lookin’ on the phone, everythin’, until I heard a Stevie song, that’s when I knew.”_

The swamp witch pulled her hand away from Cordelia’s to grab her phone and put the song she was talking about. Love Is by Stevie started playing. She smiled and kept her stare at her phone.

 _“I heard this song and I knew what she was talkin’ bout. The power of this feelin’, the amazin’ feelin’ of ya touching my arm or my hand. Just everythin’. And I also knew…that ya probably didn’t feel the same and yet…I knew I wanted this feelin’ to stay. I knew this was love.”_ Misty finally looked up at Cordelia who had tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. _“I love ya, Cordelia. So much. Ya have no idea. I wanna protect ya, I wanna make ya happy and this…”_ Misty opened the little box showing a beautiful but simple ring. _“It’s my promise of exactly that. Even if ya don’ feel the same for me.”_

Cordelia gasped and stared at the ring for a moment and the at Misty. _“Mist…I-I…wow.”_

 _“Ya don’ really have to say anythin’. Just…please accept this.”_ Misty grabbed the ring and Cordelia’s hand carefully. She placed the ring on her finger and smiled. She took her hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. _“Ya have a right to say nothin’, I just wanna-“_

Cordelia cut Misty off mid-sentence by pressing her lips to hers, placing her hands on her face pulling her closer, tasting Misty’s sweet flavor on her lips and also salty from her own tears. Misty sighed against her lips and kissed back.

The kiss started simple and nice at first and then became more passionate with a hint of roughness, both putting all their emotions on it. They both pulled away after a while, both breathing heavily and pressing their foreheads against each other.

Cordelia smiled and sobbed. _“This is the most beautiful thing someone has told me, Mist. I love you. I love you so much and I do think I have an idea of how much you love me because I can’t explain either how much love I have for you. You’re the best thing that has happened to me and I don’t even want you to think for a second that I would hate you or that I don’t feel the same for you. It took me a while to accept my feelings for you, but when I lost you, I was so broken and lonely. I don’t want that anymore. I want you with me, I want to love you and I want you to love me.”_ The Supreme pecked her lips multiple times.

Misty smiled and chuckled. _“And that’s all we gotta do, Dee. I love ya.”_

 _“I love you too, so much.”_ Cordelia chuckled and pulled away from Misty. She looked at the ring on her hand. _“It’s so beautiful, baby.”_

_“I know it’s simple but…I just thought that maybe-“_

_“No, Misty. This is perfect, it’s so beautiful and perfect.”_ Cordelia looked at her and smiled. _“You know me so well.”_

Misty smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. _“Good.”_

Cordelia chuckled. _“We are so cheesy.”_ They both laughed.

 _“Love make us do things we never imagined.”_ Misty smiled and bit her lip.

Cordelia giggled and pecked Misty’s lips. _“Couldn’t have said it better.”_ She smiled and kissed Misty. _“Spent the night with me?”_

 _“Forever.”_ Misty smiled and then opened her eyes. _“Alrigh’, yes. That sounded cheesy as hell.”_

Cordelia laughed. _“Yup. But…I still love you.”_

Misty smiled. _“Great.”_

They both laid down on the bed on each other’s arms, holding each other tightly.

 _“I bet you the girls will think you proposed to me when they see the ring in the morning.”_ Cordelia chuckled against Misty’s neck.

 _“Well, Mallory knows so she won’t. But, I think Zoe did think I was gonna do that.”_ Misty chuckled.

_“Well, we could enjoy their reactions for a while, it won’t hurt.”_

_“Yeah, I’m with ya.”_

Cordelia sighed and snuggled closer to Misty. _“I love you. Merry Christmas, my love.”_ She kissed her neck and closed her eyes.

_“I love ya too. Merry Christmas, darling.”_

The next morning, indeed, everyone except for Mallory, were freaking out about the ring on Cordelia’s hand. Coco already planning the whole wedding, Madison fighting with her on how it was gonna happen, Zoe pleading to be a bridesmaid and Queenie planning the food and deserts they could have. Both witches just laughed and enjoyed this moment for a solid hour before explaining to them the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone and happy new year! I hope you guys have the best of days ahead of you and be happy! I hope you like this, I've been working on in since a few weeks ago and decided to finish it for today since is Christmas Eve. Thank you so much for reading my works even if they are not good haha.


End file.
